


Just an Old Photograph

by TheWitchingHour7



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Past Relationship(s), new life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchingHour7/pseuds/TheWitchingHour7
Summary: Alan finds an old photograph from another life.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackButlerFan13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackButlerFan13/gifts).



> Okay people, have a short fic. I'm sick, and can't talk, and feel like an elephant sat on my throat and head. (Or maybe Ronald ran me over with his lawnmower. 0-0). So, I decided to write so I don't get too rusty.
> 
> Oh, and this is for BlackButlerFan13, just because I feel she needs a gift.

**Tidy**

/'tīdī/

_adjective_

To be in a neat or orderly fashion.

This word described how Alan liked things. No, he was not OCD about this, but it was nice to make order out of things. Everything that made up his environment was in this way, from the lawn in front of his house to the Erica flowers that bloomed in his windowsill.

It kept him occupied, it spun away those long hours of loneliness. The time that ticked by held no meaning. That house he lived in, it should've been filled by something else, but how do you fill it if you don't know what that something is?

It was fall, around the time his Erica's started to lapse into their deep slumber, only to awaken by the fresh kiss of spring like a princess from a fairy-tale. But he's stopped believing in fairy-tales long ago. No Prince Charming would sweep him off his feet.

He began to rake the leaves from the ground. Both the newly fallen crimson ones and the crackling brown ones that have lost their beauty went into the trash bag. Spin away the time, spin away the loneliness, everything eventually fades.

Maybe, if he wasn't so focused on the ground he would've never noticed the small slip of paper. But he did, and curious, he bent down to pick it up. He flipped it over, and saw the thing on the paper. It was an old photograph, and it was of a group of people, who he presumed to be friends. He took mental note of it.

Standing off to one side, was a tall, serious man with black hair. Unlike all the others, he wasn't smiling. Next to him, was a cheerful loooking man with grin and a cowlick that seemed to defy physics. He was enjoying himself, Alan could see that. A redhead, in a burst of color, was in the mix. Unique was one word to describe her. She seemed flamboyant and vibrant, smiling to reveal razor-sharp teeth. They all wore glasses.

His heart stopped when he saw the last two. They were close to each other like only soulmates could be. The bigger man was holding the smaller one with joy and another emotion. Alan racked his brain to remember what that emotion might be. Then he got it.

Love. The emotion was love. The smaller one had the same expression, but that was not the thing Alan saw most. The smaller man was him, looking happier than he ever remembered himself being. But how could this be? Surely, he would've remembered having this picture taken, and nothing came to mind.

So, shrugging off the thought, he threw the picture into the bag where he put the dead leaves, and forgot about it.

Maybe in another life, he would've remembered.

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you were wondering, this took place after Alan died in the musical.
> 
> While writing this fic, I was listening to "Gravity Rain".  
> Sorry if this fic is bad, I should've gifted you a better one. ^~^


End file.
